Movie Night Knightmares
by BTRElevate24seven
Summary: Kendall has nightmare after watching a scary movie and the guys comfort him.


**A/N: Here's the second one shot as promised. This one was requested by my sister (Death-Wolf-101). The request was Kendall having a nightmare after watching a scary movie and the guys comfort him. **

* * *

**Movie Night Knightmares**

It was movie night in apartment 2J, Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan were all gathered around the TV waiting for the movie that James had picked to start.

James and Carlos were on the couch eating snacks; Logan and Kendall were on the floor lying on the air mattress with a bowl of popcorn between them.

"What's this movie called again?" Kendall asked reaching for some popcorn.

"It's called V is for Vendetta," James said looking at the DVD case. "It's about a girl named Evey who is saved by a mysterious man when she almost gets raped on her way home from work. It says also that he wants to destroy Britain's corrupt government and needs her help to do it,"

"Oh," Kendall said turning to the TV to watch the movie as it started. He couldn't help thinking that he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight.

He had never been good with watching scary movies; he would almost always ended up having nightmares. Which, meant that his "older brothers" would baby him, if he did have them. It happened every single time he watched a scary movie, and he hoped that this time it would be different.

But not even ten minutes into the movie and Kendall was already getting scared. He didn't want to watch this movie anymore, it was really scaring him.

By the end of the movie Kendall had his head buried deep within the blankets. James got up and shut off the movie and all of the lights in apartment 2J. Then the boys of Big Time Rush settled down to sleep for the night.

All the while, Kendall was hoping that he didn't have a nightmare, but that might be hoping for a little too much.

Kendall's Dream

He was running, trying to escape them. They were going to catch him and lock him up he just knew it. But he had to try to get away.

As he run, Kendall was thinking of a way to get away from the guards but he didn't know where to go. This place looked foreign to him, it looked nothing like the city of LA at night.

He could hear the pounding of the guards' feet getting closer and closer to him. He had to do something he couldn't be locked away.

Kendall turned down an alley, hoping that it would lead somewhere. But the instant he turned down the alley he knew had made a mistake going down there, the alley didn't lead anywhere, it was a dead end.

Kendall pressed his back up against the alley wall, he could hear the guards coming closer to him, coming to take him away and lock him up.

Kendall saw the guards enter the alleyway and make their closer to him. He was beyond scared at this point, he was trapped and he didn't know what to do.

One of the guards raised his baton and hit Kendall in the head. The force from the blow knocked Kendall off of his feet and on to the ground. He screamed out in pain but the guards ignored him and continued hit him.

Then one of the guards pulled something from his coat. It was small and silver; as soon as Kendall heard it click he instantly knew what it was. It was a gun. They didn't plan to kidnap him; they had planned to kill him.

End of Kendall's Dream

Kendall woke up screaming, tears running down his face. He knew this was going to happen. It happened every time he watched a scary movie and he hated it.

"Kenny? What's wrong?" Logan asked. He had woken up to hear Kendall crying, he had a pretty good idea of what had happened.

Kendall just shook his head and cried into his knees.

"It was j-just a-a dream, L-L-Logie," Kendall sobbed.

Logan's thoughts were confirmed when Kendall said that. Kendall often had nightmares when they watched scary movies.

Logan took Kendall into his arms and held the crying boy to his chest. He hated when Kendall got nightmares, he shouldn't have anything to be scared of.

A lot people, when the looked at the group of friends, thought Kendall was the oldest, but he wasn't, he was the youngest.

The older boys had always been very protective of him and when he had nightmares it seemed it to come out a lot more.

Logan knew he was going to need help to try and calm Kendall down. He was just to shaken up right now to need just Logan, he needed all of his friends to comfort him.

So Logan shook James and Carlos awake.

"Logan, go away, it's to early to get up," James whined as he rolled over and went back to sleep.

"James, get your butt up now," Logan said "its Kendall"

As soon as the words left Logan's mouth James was instantly awake, he too knew that there was a possibility that this could happen. As Logan started to wake up Carlos, James made his way over to Kendall, where he had curled up on the air mattress into a ball.

"You okay, buddy?" James asked as he sat down next to Kendall and rubbed his back. Kendall just shook his head no.

By then Logan had woken Carlos up and they had all gathered around Kendall to try and calm him down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Carlos asked. He knew that this could go one of two ways, Kendall could tell them what his nightmare was about or he could be completely closed up about it. Kendall often chooses the latter so when he shook his head yes the guys had been taken by surprise. Whatever had happened in Kendall's nightmare must have really scared him for him to want to talk about it.

"What happened, Kenny?" Logan asked.

"I-I was r-running f-from these g-guys a-and they cornered m-me in an a-alley," Kendall said as looked at his three best friends. "They s-s-started hitting m-me with those s-stick things t-that police h-h-have,"

James then took the younger boy into his arms. A lot of people think that James is just some self-absorbed teen that just wants to be famous and only cares about himself. But, that wasn't entirely true, yes he wanted to be famous, but he wasn't as self-absorbed as people thought he was. When it came to his friends, they were always first before he did anything.

"Then what happen, buddy?" Logan asked. Kendall only started crying harder.

"O-o-one o-of t-the guys pulled o-out a-a g-g-gun and t-then I-I w-woke up," After Kendall finished telling the guys about his nightmare he just laid in James' arms and cried. He had never so scared in his life.

He could feel Logan's hand rubbing his back. After his sobs quitted and most of the tears had stopped.

"Kenny, it was only a dream, it wasn't real they, can't hurt you. You're safe in the apartment, here with us," Logan said he took Kendall from James' arms and brought the trembling boy to his chest.

"I-It felt s-so r-real," Kendall said as closed his eyes.

"I bet it did, buddy, but you have to remember that dreams aren't real. They can't hurt you," Logan said.

By then James and Carlos had gone to their shared room, they knew Logan could and would calm Kendall down.

"I didn't like having nightmares," Kendall said as he wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his pajama shirt.

"I know, buddy, nobody does," Logan said "But just remember that as long as James, Carlos and I are here nothing can hurt you."

Kendall yawned; he was starting to feel tired.

"Go to sleep, Kenny, we'll talk in the morning," and with that Logan pulled the covers back over him and Kendall and shut off the light.

Kendall once again fell sleep, this time in his best friend's arms. He knew that as long as Logan, James and Carlos were around nothing could hurt him.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys like it. **

**Please read and review **

**~Ajay **


End file.
